Online mapping applications are a valuable tool used frequently by many. Various alternative presentations such as satellite view, orthographic map, and comparable versions are provided by different hosted services. Some of those variations may even be superimposed. A recent development in online mapping services is street view, which enables users to view the surroundings of a particular location at the street level. In many applications, a default street level view of a given address is displayed upon receiving the address from the user. The user may then be enabled to rotate the viewing angle by selecting a rotation control. However, many street view applications typically present a limited view of the location as captured from a mobile imaging unit (e.g. one or few buildings at a time). As such, a viewer may not have sufficient contextual information to utilize street view images in a useful manner. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.